


It’s a simple answer.

by Jrockerlove



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Summary: Heechul hears things in the night.





	It’s a simple answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Philo class today! XD So yeah thanks to amarelle, watching the Suju vids with you was fun and inspired me to write this.

Heechul awoke in the night to some noise in the distance, sighing he looked at the clock it read 2 am. What was making that sound? He didn’t have time for this he had to get up early in the morning he had a drama filming and a radio interview. Just another busy day in the life of a Super Junior boy. Busy schedules that made him tired and cranky and all he wanted to do was sleep and something was keeping him form is beauty sleep.   
Stumbling out of bed with a sigh he headed on a journey to discover this mysterious sound that was keeping him from sleep.   
  
He looked around his room thinking maybe it was Heemin stuck somewhere again. That cat seemed to like to climb somewhere up high but was always afraid of coming down, so umma Heechul always had to go on a search of his dear cat.   
  
Well, it wasn’t the cat this time. Heemin was all nice and cozy in its basket sleeping,   
Scratch the cat off the list.   
  
Heechul's stopped and listened more clearly. The sound seemed to not be coming from his room.   
Turning the doorknob and heading out into the hall he stood in the living room. Maybe somebody has left the TV on or the computer on.   
  
No dead end on the sound, it wasn’t coming from any electronic or from the living room. He turned around and started to head back to his room giving up on the sound when he crossed the Chinese boy’s room.   
  
Bingo.  
  
The location of the sound was narrowed down to Hangeng’s room.   
  
Taking the doorknob and opening the door all he could see was darkness due to the early time in the morning.   
  
The soft sniffling sound was heard from the corner where the Chinese boy lay hiding under his covers.   
  
Heechul paused before he entered the room. Why was Hangeng crying?   
  
Taking a step forward he made his way to the lump on the bed and sat next to it. The bed shuffled and a sniffling face appeared from under the blankets. Heechul didn’t need to ask any question on why the young boy was crying, he knew. Hangeng was lonely and missed his family.   
  
Heechul stood up only to crawl under the blankets next to the mess of tears next to him. Rapping his arms around the boy and kissing his forehead. The body under him seemed to relax at the simple touch and soon slowly stopped crying and had fallen asleep with Heechul soon following after him.   
  
Heechul never questioned when he would find the young Chinese boy crying; a simple hug and soft butterfly kisses always seemed to calm the boy down and would give into sleep. Heechul would do anything for the boy, would run to the end of the world for him. Hangeng had a special place in his heart and even if the next day he would have to face a mad Leeteuk saying that he should get more sleep, he would still do it. When his hyung was in trouble or hurt he was there. He loved him, it’s simple no questions asked.   
  
~  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you go, that what was in my head. It’s cute it’s simple and it’s HanChul why not? Thank you for reading and comments are love!!!!!


End file.
